1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus to encode and decode an audio/speech signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A codec may be classified into a speech codec and an audio codec. A speech codec may encode/decode a signal in a frequency band in a range of 50 Hz to 7 kHz using a speech modeling. In general, the speech codec may extract a parameter of a speech signal by modeling vocal cords and vocal tracts to perform encoding and decoding. An audio codec may encode/decode a signal in a frequency band in a range of 0 Hz to 24 Hz by applying a psychoacoustic modeling such as a High Efficiency-Advanced Audio Coding (HE-AAC). The audio codec may perform encoding and decoding by removing a less perceptible signal based on human hearing features.
Although a speech codec is suitable for encoding/decoding a speech signal, it is not suitable for encoding/decoding an audio signal due to degradation of a sound quality. Also, a signal compression efficiency may be reduced when an audio codec encode/decodes a speech signal.